A First Birthday
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: Nico di Angelo didn't have a birthday. And he didn't mind—not really. His boyfriend thinks otherwise. Nicercy.


**A First Birthday**

**Summary: **Nico di Angelo didn't have a birthday. And he didn't mind—not really. His boyfriend thinks otherwise. Nicercy.

**Author's Note: **Written for Takara Phoenix's Nicercy Summer Contest. I just think Nico needs a birthday, to be honest.

* * *

><p>"Stop tugging my arm," Nico grunted, annoyed. Hazel ignored it and continued pulling Nico towards yet <em>another <em>place in New Rome, which Nico couldn't bother to look at. He'd seen it all before, anyway. But, _no. _Hazel _insisted _that he needed to know the town better.

Nico really didn't understand what was up with his half-sister today. Out of nowhere, she had caught him by surprise once he came out of work and dragged him to random locations in New Rome. And that was annoying as hell! For one, Nico was _tired_ after a rather long day of work and he just wanted to go home and have a lazy evening with Percy, watching cheesy romances (if it was Percy's day to pick; Nico didn't mind those chick-flicks very much as long as Percy was snuggled up next to him, though they weren't his cup of tea) or horror shows (if it was Nico's day to pick; he loved holding Percy close and whispering comforting words to him when the green-eyed man curled up against him when he felt scared) while having take-away Chinese food or pizza.

A fond sigh escaped Nico as he thought about Percy Jackson. The person he had been crushing on for as long as he could remember, the only Nico could imagine ever being with. _My boyfriend, _Nico thought smugly and a bit possessively.

It hadn't been easy getting Percy to be his after the war. Although it helped that Percy and Annabeth had a mutual break up after finding out that they weren't exactly attracted to each other—or to _any _of the other's gender—in the sexual way, Nico still had a hard time talking himself into asking Percy for a date. At the time, Nico had felt that Percy was the only one who actually understood him and accepted him—not true, of course, but Nico had always found it difficult back then to imagine that anyone would ever accept him with open arms after finding out that he was the son of Hades—and he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship with unwanted affection.

However, it turned out that Percy _had _liked him back. And Nico had been so ecstatic, that he had planned every part of their first date in meticulous detail. Resulting in the best first date _ever._

That was five years ago. Percy and Nico's relationship was still going strong, sharing many firsts with each other. Their first kiss with each other, the first time they made love, their first silly argument etcetera.

They lived together in New Rome and had quite a happy, peaceful, domestic life. Nico worked as a trainer in Camp Jupiter (no one saw _that _coming) while Percy was mostly content in staying home and tending the household, although he occasionally stayed in Camp Half-Blood to train the new demigods and reconnect with their Greek friends. In fact, their first serious argument was about deciding where to stay. Percy had wanted to stay in Camp Half-Blood but Nico hadn't wanted to. There had just been too many bad memories there for Nico to consider staying there for extended periods of time. And in the end, Nico had managed to win the argument—though how he won was a mystery, he usually gave in to Percy once exposed to his adorable pout.

"Come _on_!" Hazel's voice brought Nico back from his reminiscing. "You're moving too slowly. Hurry up!"

_What for? _Nico wondered. It's not like he had anywhere to rush to anyway. Where was Hazel bringing him?

"They should be ready soon…" Nico heard Hazel mutter under her breath and _that _certainly peaked Nico's interest. Nico hadn't thought that Hazel had a motive for bringing Nico to the far corners of New Rome but now it seemed as if she had been stalling.

_But for what? _Nico thought, his forehead wrinkling slightly.

"We're almost there," Hazel said. "Keep moving."

"Almost wher—" Nico paused when he realised that Hazel had just brought him back to his and Percy's living quarters. "What in Hades, Hazel? Why did you bring me on a exploration of the entirety of New Rome, only to end up rushing me back to my home?"

Hazel didn't answer and just gave him a goofy looking smile, gesturing towards the door in a 'go-ahead' movement.

Nico grumbled a little, taking his keys out from his pocket and turned the lock open. At least now he could take a shower and spend what was left of the evening with Percy—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was the first thing Nico heard when he swung the door open. He was greeted with the sight of about ten people—was that _Hades?_—with huge smiles on their faces aimed right at him. A banner with the words 'Happy Birthday' hung from the ceiling.

Percy stood in the center of it all with a nervous grin on his lips, holding a blue birthday cake in his hands.

_What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

><p>Percy bit his lips, scanning Nico's face. The son of Hades had on the most unreadable expression. Percy looked over Nico's shoulder to shoot a panicked look at Hazel. What if Nico didn't like any of this?<p>

"Uh…surprise?" Percy said, advancing towards Nico, arms still outstretched, presenting the cake to his boyfriend.

"Is that blue birthday cake?" Nico asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Percy. What's going on? It's not anybody's birthday today, is it?" Nico stared down at Percy with a perturbed look on his face.

"What's everyone doing here?" Nico questioned and Percy knew he was referring to all their friends, as well as his father. "What—I don't understand."

Percy sighed a little. It was time he explained. To be honest, through all the planning and getting people together—as well as actually finding the date—Percy had been dreading explaining his actions and intentions to Nico the most.

"I-I decided to throw you a party. A birthday party," Percy said, thinking the best way to do this was to be blunt.

"What do you mean?" Nico said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't _have _a birthday."

Percy closed his eyes for a brief moment. Yes, it was true that Nico didn't have a birthday. I mean, sure, Nico had a day when he was birthed but no one actually _knew _the date. Nico hadn't known when his birthday was—since his memory of his life before the Lotus Casino had been washed away with the sweeping streams of the Lethe River—and hadn't wanted to celebrate it.

"It would just remind me of the things I can never have again," Nico had told him years ago.

Nico had said that he didn't mind having no birthday but Percy had _seen _the longing in his obsidian eyes whenever they celebrated Percy's birthday or that of their friends. Nico _wanted _to have a day to celebrate his coming onto the Earth, after feeling like an outcast for so long. He just didn't want it on a random, chosen day. He wanted it on the real, actual date; the day he actually came into existence. Sadly, no one knew when that was. Until now.

Nico's unfulfilled wishing coupled with Percy's memory of a much younger 11-year-old Nico staring at Percy's birthday cake as if he had never had or attended a birthday party in his life had spurred Percy to go on a quest. A quest that Percy had proclaimed as 'The Search for Nico di Angelo's Birthdate'.

It hadn't been easy. See, Percy had figured that the only person left alive—without their memory wiped out—that was present during Nico's birth was none other than the God of the Underworld.

So Percy had set out to get the answer he seeked. Hades still didn't really like him, even though he had been dating the Death god's son for five years and had made it damn hard to get the knowledge he needed, sending Percy on different errands for him, some tedious but mundane (like watering all of Persephone's Garden—and Percy was pretty sure none of the 'plants' needed water in the first place) while others were dangerous and adrenaline-spiking (like feeding Cerberus). And after Percy finished the six tasks delegated to him, Hades had told Percy Nico's birth date.

"You do now," Percy said. He twisted his head to look at Hades. "Give it to him," he mouthed.

Hades shook his head slightly and walked towards Nico, stopping awhile behind Percy to whisper, "Don't presume to order me around _Perseus." _Percy shivered at the cold breath of Death at his neck and nodded.

Hades pulled out what looked like a normal, albeit old, piece of paper to everybody from thin air—though Percy knew it was more than that—and presented it to Nico. "Son."

"Father," Nico acknowledged, taking the paper gingerly from his father's fingers. He gasped in surprise as he slowly realised what it was. He stroke the yellowing paper with tentative fingers. "Is this—is this really my birth certificate?" He looked up from the document, his eyes shining. "How?" he breathed.

Percy spoke up before Hades could reply. "Nico…I-I saw that you wanted to have a birthday like every other person—and don't you dare deny it," Percy added as he saw that Nico was ready to protest, "and I just wanted to give it to you. I figured that Hades would know your birthday and it turned out that he did and had your birth certificate—Nico what's wrong?" Percy stopped his babbling when he saw tears start to well up in the Ghost King's eyes.

Percy put down the birthday cake on the closest table and brought Nico into a comforting hold. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted—but we could forget all of this if you want. I'm sorry for assuming you would want th—"

He was silenced as a pair of lips descended on his own. Percy yelped a little before opening his mouth to accept Nico's probing tongue. He loved when Nico kissed him thoroughly.

A coughing sound came from behind them and Nico pulled away from Percy to shoot a glare at his father.

"I did not come here to see you make out with your boyfriend Nico," Hades said in a monotone. "Start the party so I can get this over with."

Nico frowned—he really just wanted to bring Percy to their room and enjoy that beautiful body—but just sighed as Percy looked up to him with hopeful eyes. Percy had really put in effort to make this party a reality (and how exactly had he convinced _Hades _to come?) and Nico didn't want to disappoint him. Plus Nico had never had an actual party for him before…

"Okay," Nico conceded. "Let's have the party."

* * *

><p>The party went by smoother than Percy would have thought. Their friends danced with their respective partners and Nico actually had long conversations with them, which made Percy quite proud. His Ghost King was finally getting more social. Of course, Nico still did spend most of the time with him, not that he minded very much. Although Percy wanted Nico to be less anti-social, he still did selfishly want Nico to himself at times.<p>

Even with Hades there, the party was a blast. In fact, Hazel had dragged Hades to the middle of the dance floor (aka the center of their living room) and asked him to have a Father-Daughter dance with her. Hades figure had flickered to Pluto's for the duration of the song—his Roman form being called forth by Hazel's demand—and even though he had grumbled reluctantly at first, he still _did _fulfill Hazel's request. And it was quite entertaining to see the god of the Underworld slow dance with his daughter, though Hades made everyone swear on the River Styx to never tell _anyone _about it.

In the end, they cut the birthday cake, sung the birthday song, while Nico made a wish—the birthday cake only had one candle on it since Percy thought that it would be more appropriate, so as to symbolize that this was the first birthday Nico has had—and blew out the candle.

The room was a mess when the party was over—as expected—but Hades snapped his fingers and the mess disappeared, receiving him stares of surprise from all around. "It is only for today. Do not expect me to be _nice _in the future," Hades hissed the word 'nice' as if it were an insult, which to him it probably was.

He turned to Nico with dark eyes and said "Keep the birth certificate safe, son. Happy birthday" before astral-travelling away.

Yeah, that had been weird. Percy never imagined that Hades could be nice to anyone but really; he seemed to care greatly about his demigod children even more so than most of the Olympians.

Their friends all left after saying their farewells—Hazel pecking Nico on the cheek—leaving Nico and Percy alone in their house.

"Whoa!" Percy cried out as he was suddenly swept off his feet and landed into Nico arms.

* * *

><p>Nico nearly cheered aloud when the last person left the house. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy or appreciate the party—it was honestly terrific and Nico couldn't believe they all did that for him and oh, Zeus, he actually had a birthday now—but he had been waiting all night so that he could have his way with Percy. And the time was finally here.<p>

He swooped down and grabbed Percy by the back of his knees, such that he was carrying the son of Poseidon bridal style.

A sound of surprise escaped Percy's lips and he asked, "Nico? What are you doing?" as Nico walked them to the bedroom.

Nico chuckled as he reached the bed and dumped Percy quite ungracefully onto it. "What do you think, bello? I've been waiting to do this all night."

He started planting open-mouthed kisses onto the long expanse of Percy's neck, eliciting moans from the man below him. "Nico…" Percy whined. "Want you."

"Want you too," Nico panted as he continued to undress them. He grinned when he saw Percy's sea-green eyes cloud with lust when he removed all his undergarments, revealing his thick cock.

"You want this?" Nico teased, brushing his erection against Percy's soft lip while Percy thrust out his arse unconsciously. "You want this, don't you?"

"Yes! If you don't put your cock in me now I'll never forgive you," Percy said. He opened his mouth wide, inviting. Nico groaned as he slowly entered the warm, wet cavern.

Percy sucked and licked Nico's dick as if it were a lollipop. But the best things about Percy's blowjobs that got Nico harder than ever was his eagerness. Nico always got the impression that Percy would be happy for the rest of his life as long as he was sucking Nico's cock.

"Oh… Oh!" Nico howled as Percy took him deeper, until the tip was hitting the back of Percy's convulsing throat. He pulled out immediately, causing Percy to sob at the loss, when he realised that he would come if he spent any more time in that delightful mouth. And he really wanted to fuck Percy.

"Turn around," Nico said, voice husky. "I want to be in you when I come."

"Oh yes!" Percy flipped over and presented his arse to Nico like a precious gift from the gods. Nico stared at it and drooled a little. He would never get tired of the sight of Percy's perfectly rounded arse.

He reached for the half-empty tube of lube—which they always conveniently put on the top of the nightstand—and squeezed the slippery stuff onto three of his fingers. Nico spread Percy's arsecheeks, groaning at the tiny pucker furling and unfurling, and inserted a finger. Then another. And another. Until Percy was practically begging to be taken.

"Nico _please!_ Get inside me now!"

And how could Nico ever say no to such a compelling offer? He slicked his hard cock up, positioning himself at Percy's hole and slowly breached the tight muscle. Nico sighed as his dick was enveloped in Percy's clenching heat. He couldn't be patient anymore—he had been patient the whole night—and shove in a single, swift motion, bringing such a sweet moan from Percy that he had to turn Percy's head around so that he could claim those lips.

"Fuck me," Percy breathed. Nico did, pushing in again and again and again until he established a sort of rhythm, always aiming for Percy's prostate, causing the green-eyed man to push back onto Nico's thrusts.

Nico felt his orgasm rising and wrapped his hand around Percy's cock, bringing him off, his other hand holding tightly on Percy's hip as the intervals between his thrusts became less frequents until…until—ohhhh!

His come flooded Percy's passage as Percy came into Nico's fist. Nico's pulled out, his soft cock popping out as his come dribbled out from Percy's arse. Nico moaned appreciatively and couldn't help bringing one of his come-stained fingers to the sloppy hole to push the come back in.

He wiggled the finger playfully, and Percy whimpered, still shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Nico smiled, pulling out the finger—dragging it from the passage at a leisurely pace—and bringing it to Percy's lips.

His finger was sucked in in and instant, Percy's tongue curling around the long digit. Nico shook his head fondly, pulling his hand away, and caught those lips with his own, tasting the mix of his and Percy's come, as well as the slightest hint of the birthday cake they had previously eaten, as he explored his boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Um…" Percy hummed as Nico's tongue invaded his mouth.<p>

They kissed for a long time before Percy yawned—feeling quite tired after planning a party, and getting thoroughly shagged—and Nico pulled away, falling onto the bed space beside Percy. Nico took Percy into his arms; his hands wrapping around Percy's slim waist as he pressed close to Percy's back, spooning him.

"So how was your birthday sex?" Percy questioned. He wanted to know how Nico felt about the whole day.

"It was great," Nico replied, rubbing his face into Percy's hair. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Percy turned around to face Nico and planted a small peck onto his lips before snuggling into Nico's naked, toned chest. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Nico corrected. "And I love that you did all that for me.

"Just one thing," Nico continued. Percy looked curiously into Nico's eyes.

"What?" Percy wondered.

"Next year, let's skip the party and can straight into the shagging. We can do all sorts of kinky things," Nico stopped for a moment, brushing his lips at Percy's ears. His voice was softer when he said, "You are enough of a birthday present for me."

**The End**


End file.
